User blog:Ezekielfan22/Alexa Medina (Reality High)
Alexa Medina (Alicia Sanz) is the villainess of the 2017 Netflix film Reality High (stylized as #RealityHigh). She was a popular student at Vista Valley High School and a social media celebrity that ran her own web series, #RealityHigh. She was also the former best friend of protagonist Dani Barnes, with their friendship ending when she pulled a cruel prank on Dani at summer camp, later making the prank go viral online. During the movie's events, Alexa was the girlfriend of Cameron Drake, who Dani harbored a crush on. After Dani encountered Cameron when he brought Alexa's dog into the veterinary clinic she worked at, Alexa confronted Dani and ordered her to stay away from Cameron, still harboring resentment and jealousy for her. Later on, however, Alexa callously broke up with Cameron for YouTube personality Yousef Erakat (more commonly known as "Fousey"). Later on, when Fousey broke up with her, Alexa tried to take Cameron back, only to be shocked and humiliated when she saw that he had begun dating Dani. Later on, Alexa visited Dani at her house, showing her a friendship bracelet the girls had made at summer camp and apologizing for bullying her, claiming she wanted to rekindle their friendship. Dani accepted Alexa's apology, with Alexa later allowing Dani to join her clique of friends and share in her social media fame. After going out with Alexa and her friends to a party held by rapper Kid Ink, Alexa opened up to Dani in her kitchen, claiming she was unhappy despite her lavish lifestyle and that she had a hard time knowing who she was, with Dani assuring Alexa of her great qualities. But as a result of Alexa's influence, Dani had begun neglecting her other responsiblities, putting a strain on her relationships with Cameron, her best friend Freddie Myers, and her boss Dr. Fiona Shively. Alexa's villainous reveal came when she gathered Dani and her other friends (Holly, Miguel, Shannon, and Vinny) to watch her latest episode of #RealityHigh, which consisted of footage she'd recorded of Dani comforting Alexa. As a result of her editing of the footage, Alexa had made Dani appear obsessive in her reassurance, using that and other false claims to make Dani appear to be an unstable stalker with a drinking problem. After watching the video, Dani blasted herself for trusting Alexa, to which the evil Alexa concurred that she had been stupid for doing so. But much to the villainess' shock, her friends were similarly disgusted by Alexa's actions, with Shannon ordering her to leave. Miguel and Holly later chided Alexa at school for disregarding the cyberbullying Dani was received from Alexa's videos, with the villainess responding to her friends' statements by claiming Dani had (in her mind) embarassed her in front of the whole school. Soon afterwards, Alexa was revealed as a self-centered deceiver by Dani's younger sister Taylor, who posted footage she had recorded of Alexa's fake apology to Dani to expose her, with Miguel also having Alexa's YouTube account terminated by reporting her for faking views. Alexa's final scene of the movie showed her in dismay over a video of Dani and Cameron reconciling and kissing, as shown by her sobbing as she ate a doughnut. Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Vain Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Humiliated